Healing A Lord
by Jane Peredhil
Summary: Bellethiel is the half-elven daughter of Haldir.  When she is sent to Imladris to aid against border attacks with only soft words of warning from Galadriel, she is thrown into a situation that she had never imagined to be in. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Of course I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own Bellethiel.**

**Here is the first chapter of my new story (finally). This has actually been written for a while, but I haven't had the time to publish it. You will have to be patient with me for this story, I am still new to the world of LotR and have yet to become skilled at writing some of the characters. So no flames, but any suggestions would be lovely. Also check out the poll on my profile...R&R!**

A woman with long, fiery red hair staggered through an open field, clutching a small bundle to her breast. Her body was covered with deep gashes and bruises, but she continued on towards her destination, the forest across the field. At the tree line, her body couldn't support her anymore and she collapsed where she stood. It took the woman much effort, but she kept her eyes open and looked at the bundle in her arms. Inside there was a tiny child with blonde hair stared up at her. The woman reached her hand out and stroked her daughter's face one last time. She had done it, she had made it to the woods of Lothlorean. She could already hear the footsteps of the wardens coming towards her. She needed to resist the call of death just a bit longer. Just long enough to ensure the child's safety.

Soon enough the wardens reached her. One recognized her and rushed forward.

"Amice!" He kneeled down next to the dying woman.

"Take her Rumil," Amice whispered, holding the small bundle out to him. Ger her to her father. It is too late for me."

Rumil took the infant carefully and looked down at her. His niece. He turned his attention back to Amice, stroking her face.

"Who did this to you?"

She coughed up blood. She couldn't speak and her body began to convulse.

"Bellethiel!" she gasped out before breathing her last breath, the light leaving her eyes. Rumil bowed his head and stood.

"Take her body to Lady Galadriel," he ordered the other elves behind him. Turning, he mounted his horse, Bellethiel clutched tightly in his arms. Turning the horse around, Rumil rode through the dark forest of Lothlorien and into the city. Leaving his horse with a stable hand, Rumil wound his way through the city and up to the High Talan. He entered the talan and was greeted by the sight of his Lord and Lady, Celeborn and Galadriel plus his brothers. Galadriel walked forward and lifted the child from Rumil to check over her health. Rumil turned to his oldest brother with saddened eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Rumil?" Haldir demanded. He had no idea why he had been summoned.

"I'm sorry, brother," Rumil answered, "Amice is dead."

Haldir's eyes widened. "She has been missing for almost a year. What makes you so certain?" His human lover and wife had been kidnapped the previous year and no matter how many guards went looking, they had never found her.

"I saw her, brother. She made it to the tree line before she could go no longer. Her last request of me was to bring Bellethiel to you. You daughter, Haldir."

Haldir tore his agonized eyes away fro Rumil and to the infant held by Lady Galadriel. They lady walked over and placed the child into Haldir's arms.

"She takes after her namesake. Whatever touched Amice did not touch her."

Haldir studied the child in his arms. She held his hair colour, but she had her mother's eyes, the deepest grey.

The lady spoke again, "I will arrange a nurse to watch her while you are on duty, March Warden. Now go home. Be with your daughter."

Haldir nodded mechanically and left, his brothers trailing behind him. Walking up the long steps of his talan holding the bundle containing his his daughter in his arms. Opening the door to his quarters, he stepped in and closed the door. He looked down at Bellethiel.

"My daughter."

**

* * *

**

18 years later

A young woman stood on a high platform looked over the forests of Lothlorien. She wore a traditional warden's uniform that contrasted strongly with her soft, feminine features. Her sharp, grey eyes swept the surrounding area.

"Belle!" she heard a voice call.

The woman looked down. At the base of her tree stood her uncle, Rumil.

"Uncle?" she asked in her soft, whisper-like voice.

"It is time to go home, our shift is over and your father will be expecting a report from us."

Bellethiel nodded and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully in front of Rumil. Her father would also be waiting to find that she was ok. He had been worrying since the minute she had announced that she wanted to become a warden. That had been a year ago. She had spent everyday of that year training with her fathers and uncles and by herself. Of course, her father had objected, but Bellethiel had fought with him until he gave up and allowed her to begin her training.

Her decision had proved to be a good one. Not only was she excellent with a bow, but she had the ability to interpret enemies movements and place soldiers accordingly. She wasn't a bad healer either.

The pair walked quickly knowing that Haldir was waiting impatiently at the gates of Caras Galadhon for them. When the gates and the March Warden came into sight, Belle broke out into a sprint and ran into her father's waiting arms. Even though she was a respected warden and healer of Lothlorien, she was still her father's elfling.

"Mae govannen, Ada," Bellethiel said, stepping back, her mind slipping back into its "warden mode" as her uncles called it. "The borders were clear, no threat, no sightings," she reported.

Haldir nodded, serious before his eyes softened again. "Come, Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you before we go home."

Belle nodded, her mind reeling. What could the lady want to speak with her about? Despite being a warden, and spending all of her life in the golden wood, Belle had always done her best to keep a low profile. No one had ever said anything outright, but growing up, she had heard the whispers and felt the stares. She was half-elven, a peredhil, it was something that couldn't be hidden from her. Her rounded ears were enough proof.

When they came to the stairs leading to the high talan, Haldir turned to face Belle.

"I shall await your return at home." He kissed her cheek again before turning and walking into the darkened wood. Belle walked up the long, winding staircase. It still puzzled her as to why the lady would wish to speak with her. In her memory, she had never once spoken with Galadriel. She had seen her, of course, but she had never spoken with the lady.

Reaching the top of the stairs a few moments later, Belle hesitantly entered the audience chamber. Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for her.

"Welcome Bellethiel, daughter of Haldir," Celeborn said, his eyes gazing into hers. Belle had to fight the feeling to flee. Being in their presence, made her lose her thoughts. She could feel a tug in her mind. She knew of the lady's powers, but had never felt them first hand. When the feeling of probing stopped, Belle looked at Galadriel. The lady was staring at her intently, but did not speak.

"The reason we have called you here, child, is to answer a call for aid. The borders of Imladris are under attack. Lord Elrond has the men to defend them, but the attacks are unpredictable. He has heard the rumours of Lothlorien's famous warden that has a great ability to predict the enemy's strategies and place troops accordingly. He is asking for us to send you to Imladris to aid his men. What say you?"

"If you command it, my lord, I will go," Bellethiel answered bowing her head. Truthfully, she worried. She had never once in her almost two decades of life been outside the boundaries of Lothlorien and now Celeborn was ordering her to make the two month journey to Rivendell. She would, of course. She could never go against a direct order, no matter how much he made it sound like it was her decision.

"Tread lightly, child. I have seen into your future. Your time in Imladris will be one of great sorrow if you ignore the call. Heed it and you will find what you seek," Galadriel said, her voice a light whisper in the silent chamber. Belle pondered her words, but did not speak. She was brought out of her reverie by Celeborn's voice.

"You will leave at first light. A guard will be sent along to escort you to Imladris and will return upon your arrival." His words were short and she took it as a dismissal. Bowing, Belle turned and left the chamber quickly. Her nerves were already eating at her. She was quite good at getting into the minds of enemies and predicting their movements, but she was not the best. Why would the lord and lady send her, a half-elf and warden of only one year, to aid the great Lord Elrond? Lord Elrond. Belle had heard stories about him, of course. Gil-Galad's second in command, the barer of the ring, Vilya, the ring of air. He was a legend in her mind.

As Bellethiel had expected, her father was not happy about the journey. He had wanted to go to the lord and lady and demand that he be put in Belle's place. It had taken the combined efforts of Rumil and Orophin to hold him down while she had calmed him down. She wasn't a child anymore, she could handle this. Belle did not tell him of Galadriel's words. She had decided to keep them to herself until she knew of their meaning.

The night wore on slowly for Belle. She had retired early, wanting to rest for the trip as much as possible, but sleep would not come to her. Her mind kept thinking of the possible meanings of Galadriel's words. Finally, a few hours before sunrise, Belle rose and made a light sleeping draft. Drinking it down, it wasn't long before her eyes became heavy and she finally found sleep.

The sun was just rising over the peaks of the misty mountains when Bellethiel awoke. She felt groggy, but also thrilled at the opportunity to leave Lothlorien for the first time. Quickly dressing in black riding leggings, black boots, a silver tunic, and her grey cloak, Belle grabbed her weapons, the bow her uncle had made her, her quiver of arrows, the twin blades that strapped to her back, and her travelling pack before she was ready to go.

Slipping out of her room, she made for the door quietly, not wishing to wake her father if he was still asleep. There was little chance that he was, though. He was most likely waiting to escort her and her party to the borders of Nenya's protection.

Once out of the talan, Bellethiel ran lightly down the stairs and made her way to the gates of the city. Waiting there was the riding party of eight, mounted on horses, with a ninth waiting for her, along with the Lord and Lady. Belle bowed as she approached them.

"It is a long ride, we expect you to live up to your namesake, Bellethiel," Celeborn said. Belle nodded and bowed in response. She turned to the Lady, sensing that she would say something also.

"Remember child, follow your heart, it will serve you well."

Belle blinked, the words as cryptic as the ones from the night before. She bowed anyway and mounted her horse. She nodded at the Lord and Lady again before taking off out the gates of Caras Galadon and into the forests of Lothorien.

**Click the button that says review, you know you want to ^.^**


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT INFO

**To my readers,**

**I am incredibly sorry for keeping everyone waiting (I blame high school with extra college classes…) Anyway, I was reading through my stories and I've realized how out of contact I am with them, so I have decided to put them on hiatus. But fear not! I am not abandoning them. I have just decided to write the whole story before I post the chapters, so that you guys will get regular updates instead of my non-existence. **

**Looking back at my fics, **_**And Back Again **_**will most likely end up coming first because I have always meant it to be a short, starter story, no longer than five or six chapters. **

**I know I suck at updates, but the minute I finish one of the stories, the chapters will begin to appear-just have patience (just don't expect amazing grammar because I still don't have a beta, so I do the best I can editing). **

**See you with a complete story soon,**

**Jane**


End file.
